


We're young, we're one (let us shine for what it's worth)

by larryjohnlock



Series: hold me close, we're losing time (we're falling to the ground) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Badass!Harry, Gay Sex, Guess who has what, Harry's 17, Incest, Kinda, Louis's 19, M/M, Navel piercing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Tongue Piercing, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, cousins!au, family gathering, hahaah idk what im tagging, idk - Freeform, inside joke, larry - Freeform, larry smut, piercing!kink, safe sex, they're cousins though, they're not punk though, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Next to Anne, a tall, lanky boy stands that Louis didn't see before. He has unruly, dark-brown curls, eyes greener than grass and lips redder than blood. Apparently he has dimples too, who sinks deep into his cheeks as he smiles towards Louis.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Louis, do you remember Harry? Anne's son." Jay asks.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"No", Louis answers truthfully and shakes his head, cause he'd definitely remember someone who looked like this.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They're cousins, so, kinda incest warning I think?<br/>However, sex erupts from some kind of slight piercing worship.. Yeah.<br/>Shit at summaries but, give it a chance, will ya?<br/>thankyou!</p><p>Title from <b> On our way</b> by <b> The Royal concept</b>.<br/>wow not ed sheeran surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're young, we're one (let us shine for what it's worth)

If there was something Louis hated more than anything, it would be family gatherings. At Christmas. His birthday. Every. God. Damn. Year.  
  
And it wasn't that he didn't like his relatives or something, he liked them, but it was just so annoying to use his birthday as an excuse to meet up with all the people he would never see until next birthday. Countless of aunts, uncles, cousins and people who he'd never heard off just showed up at his house, ate his food and congratulated him. That was it. And he hated it.

Of course it would be held at the birthday-boy's house in Doncaster, common courtesy to serve food and cake to the relatives, everybody knows that. But Louis was so sick of all of it, he was turning _nineteen_ for god's sake, he didn't have time to keep up with how his aunts are practically shitting out kids from year to year, or getting asked how school was going and if he had a girlfriend yet. "No, I'm gay, and no, I don't have a boyfriend either". Every single year, the same conversation.

His grandmother shoved food down his throat, insisted on it because of 'how skinny he was' and 'how he needed to eat in order to grow and get a little taller'. He mentally wanted to slap her, because he couldn't get any taller than he already was even if he tried. He was a short guy, nineteen years old tomorrow and probably a bit sick on life already.  
  
But it was just for a day, he told himself, filled his mind with happy thoughts and how he could do whatever he wanted the day after. He could do this. He could totally do this.  
  
  


*  
  
  


His mum had probably cooked all day yesterday. And all night. And all morning. He wondered if mums really had some kind of superpower. His mum definitely had one.  
  
However, he must get dressed. It'd be pretty awkward to answer the door in his briefs, not that he was shy by any means, but still, don't want to give grandma a heart attack on his birthday. No can do.  
  
He honestly didn't care what he wore, but his mum had violently rejected all his three previous suggestions, claiming they were 'too casual for this kind of event'. Sighing, he pulled off his shirt, left the skinny black jeans on and began rustling through his wardrobe to find a not-so-casual shirt then. Nothing too tight, he didn't need to show something off in a house full of old people, so that ruled out half of the closet. A cable-knitted sweater can't be that wrong? Besides, it's dark grey and fits with the jeans, so Louis decides to wear it. His mum can shut up.  
  
The first ring on the door was heard through the house. Louis glanced at the clock on his phone. Two PM. This was going to be a long day.

The living room was filled with people Louis barely recognized. Elderly ladies, grumpy, old men and kids no older than five, was both seated and standing, calmly discussing with each other and cracking jokes. Well, maybe not the kids. They were up in Louis's sisters room, playing games or whatever.  
  
Louis himself stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, glancing at the crowd to try to put some of the faces in their right place. He recognized his aunts, uncles and some of the kids, but other than that; He was kinda clueless to be completely honest.    
  
His mum was busy in a what looked like a rather calm conversation, with his aunt Anne. She was a lovely woman, even though she and his mum hadn't been seeing each other a lot lately. Anne and her family lives in Cheshire, Holmes Chapel actually, a bit from here, so it was pretty understandable. Louis had spend most his childhood in Cheshire though, but those times were since long over.  
  
As Louis watches the two ladies talk, Anne says something that makes Louis' mum Jay look around all over the room. Her eyes finally lands on Louis, face lights up in a smile as she beckons him to come over to her. Slightly confused, Louis walks over to them across the room.  
  
Next to Anne, a tall, lanky boy stands that Louis didn't see before. He has unruly, dark-brown curls, eyes greener than grass and lips redder than blood. Apparently he has dimples too, who sinks deep into his cheeks as he smiles towards Louis.  
  
"Louis, do you remember Harry? Anne's son," his mother asks.  
  
"No," Louis answers truthfully and shakes his head, cause he'd definitely remember someone who looked like this. "Was he - Er, were you here last year?" Louis ask and meets Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry's taller than him (a lot of people are, mind you), and Louis watches him, quite amused, as he shakes his curls and says,  
  
"No I couldn't make it, I got in a bit of a - er, problem." Harry clears his throat after that, smile vanished and he exchanges a quick look with Anne.  
  
"Oh. Shame." Louis says simply, because it really is. The 'party' last year would probably be a lot funnier with Curly here with him. But he doesn't say that.  
  
"Can't you two guys get to know each other? Just, there's about two hours left until dinner, so just, get to know each other, yeah?" Jay prompts, sounding hopeful, and Louis must roll his eyes.  
  
"Okay mum. Curly, you're with me, c'mon." He says as casually as possible, not wanting to let his excitement seep through his statement.  
  
He grabs Harry by the arm, drags him out of the room without much of a struggle really, up the stairs, turn to the left and voilá; Door closed behind them, both safely in the calmness and quietness in Louis room.

Harry looks slightly startled at first, just standing there and takes in the room. Louis walls are navy-blue, floor in dark wood. A king-sized bed in the middle of the wall opposite of the door, a white nightstand next to it. His walls are mostly covered in random posters of boys, girls, band, animals (not proud of those but whatevs), and over his bed hangs his most precious thing in the whole room.  
  
Harry must've noticed, because he's walking up to Louis bed, placing on knee on the covers just to be able to get a closer look on what's on the wall.  
  
"You were there too?" Harry asks surprised. What hangs on the wall, and what means the most to Louis, are his tickets to The Script's concert in February 2009. That concert was so good, and Louis had loved every second of it. But back to now, and back to Harrys statement.  
  
"What do'ya mean 'too'? You were there?" Louis asks back, walks up to sit at the end of the bed. Harry looks down at him, mouth very much agape and eyes blown wide.  
  
"Yeah of course I was! I bloody love The Script!"  
  
Both Louis and Harry just stares at each other for a moment, because this is kinda creepy.  
  
"That is kinda creepy" Louis says, and Harry nods in agreement.  
  
"But it's kinda funny too," he counters, lips curled into a mischievous-looking grin.  
  
"Yeah, it kinda is" Louis agrees and can't help it but to smile back.  
  
Harry takes down his knee, sits down in front of Louis, back against the headboard and feet above the covers.  
  
"So tell me again why you weren't here last year?" Louis asks, watches as Harry swallows.  
  
"I told you, I got into some problem."  
  
"Yeah I know that, but what kind of problem?" Louis prompts, he really wants to know.  
  
"I - Promise you won't laugh or something," Harry pleads, voice going an octave lower than before. Louis _has_ noticed how slowly Harry talks, and how deep his voice really is. He likes it.  
  
"Promise." Louis does promise that. But he feels he might laugh anyway. Oh well.  
  
"I - fuck, okay, me and my mate Niall, we - or he really - got really drunk like, the days before Christmas, and we kinda decided to...Er, steal a car." Harrys face is redder than a tomato, cheeks practically radiating heat enough to heat up the Antarctic.  
  
And Louis breaks his promise, like he thought he would, and bursts out laughing. He throws his hand across his abdomen, falling sideways in the bed, because _what_?!  
  
"You - you did what? A - A car?" Louis says in between another laughing attack.  
  
"You said you wouldn't laugh you twat! Sod off, we were really drunk!" Harry throws a pillow on Louis, but it doesn't really hurt.  
  
Louis sits back up, wiping away some imaginary tears (they might've been real, no one knows), and stares at Harry. Still as red as a tomato.  
  
"'M sorry, should've told you 'm not good at keepin' promises" Louis says gently. "But a car? How is it that you do not sit and rot in prison now? Did'ya blame it all on Niall?" Louis eyes him suspiciously. Maybe this curly-haired giant is a sneaky little shit.   
  
Harrys face goes from a little pouty, into a grin as big as the moon.  
  
"Lucky for me", he says, "Niall's a rich bitch whose dad gets us out of anything. Seriously, we got nothing. Except a curfew."  
  
"Impressive," Louis says, and he means it. "Nice to have a friend like that in times like those."  
  
"Yeah, but it was all Niall's idea, promise you that!" Harry reassures, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Louis hums in approval, and the conversation kinda dies there. Louis glances carefully at Harry, who finally breaks the slightly awkward silence.  
  
"Hey, wanna see something?"   
  
Sounding overly excited, Louis gets a little suspicious.  
  
"I don't know, do I?" He asks cautiously, one eyebrow arched.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, if you promise you won't laugh again" Harry says and points his finger warningly at Louis.  
  
"You know I won't keep that, but sure, show me," Louis says, almost feels likes he wants to laugh now. Harry stands up, Louis watching him closely.  
  
"Okay, I - just, yeah" Harry stutters out an incoherent mess of words, before pulling up his white t-shirt with a (stupid) v-neck up to about his chest, showing off his stomach and -  
  
"Is that a...?" Louis trails off, mouth hanging wide open which he immediately closes. In Harrys bellybutton, there's a piercing. The colour of the ball is as blue as the sky, and it shimmers beautifully as the light from the lamp in the roof hits it.  
  
"Yeah" Harry says, smile wide due to Louis reaction.  
  
Louis can't take his eyes away from it, it _really_ shimmers and sparkles and it just looks so _pretty_. And Harry's quite fit. Only quite. "Don't tell anyone" Harry says when he , much to Louis dismay, pulls down his shirt again and straightens it out and sits down at the bed again.  
  
"What? Your mum doesn't _know_?" Harry shakes his head. "How can she miss _that_?"  
  
"I just don't undress near her, I mean, that's kinda understandable, right?" He answers with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah I 'spose" Louis says, "How long've you had it?"  
  
Harry ponders that, counting on his fingers. "About, er, two months I think".  
  
"Two months?" Louis almost screams, and Harry shushes him.  
  
"Shut up will ya? She hasn't found out in two months, and I intend to keep it that way"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, just... Two months?" Harry nods, smile back on his lips. "Did it hurt then?"  
  
"Nah, went fast really. Didn't bleed either, guess my flesh's healing-process's quite good"  
  
Louis thinks about it for a second, before he gets up on his knees on the bed and pushes Harry down on his back so Harry's lying across the bed and Louis's sitting on his knees besides him.  
  
"What -" Harry begins but Louis interrupts him.  
  
"Just - lemme see it" Harry obeys silently, pulling up his shirt once again. Louis may or may not have a slight kink for piercings. Something about them _really_ turns him on, makes him go absolutely crazy. Always has.  
     
He leans forward, eyes the same level as Harrys stomach and he simply _watches_. The little silver barbell, the ball in the gorgeous colour of light blue, and shimmery all over. It's gorgeous, but it's rare for guys to have it though. He certainly hasn't seen many blokes with piercings there.   
  
"Why the navel?" Louis asks, voice low and eyes still attached to the piercing. 

"Er - I don't know, looked pretty" Harry answers.  
  
"It is," Louis voice no louder than a whisper, breath hits besides the piercing and Harry has to look at him just to see _how_ close Louis really is. Shamelessly ogling the piercing, face right above it. That's where he is.  
  
"So, this a thing for you then?" Harry asks bravely when the silence threatens to last too long.  
  
"What? Piercings?" Louis leans back up, leaving Harry's stomach cold and bare, and Harry holds back a sound of displeasure.  
  
Without waiting for Harry to answer, Louis continues happily, "Yeah, I've always loved piercings. My first boyfriend had snakebites. _So. Fucking. Hot_! 'M tellin' you, if you ever get the chance to snog someone with snakebites or whatever, do it! Best snog you'll ever have, guaranteed. I only got this". He pokes his tongue out, revealing his own barbell through it.  
  
Louis clasps his hand over his mouth as soon as he's stopped talking, realizing that he just outed himself for Harry, and told him he really had a kink for piercings and kinda advised him on who to snog. Oh well.  
  
Harrys eyes had gone wide during the tiny speech, lips slightly parted. He looks cute like that, Louis thinks. The green in his eyes is as shimmery as his piercing.   
  
"'M sorry, might've been to much. Snog whoever you want, and yeah, you probably caught the part where I kinda told you I'm gay. So. There's that," Louis adds, blush rising on his cheeks quickly.  
  
"No It's - It's okay, just, never thought it'd be such a big thing for you. The piercings I mean. And I'm bi myself so, I'm not really one to judge" Harry smiles fondly, "So there's that," he mimics Louis, who smiles back at him.  
  
"It is a big thing," Louis says, cheeks still hot. Harry glances down at himself, shirt still rucked up, showing off his piercing. He pulls it down and sits up, placing himself cross-legged in front of Louis.  
  
"Stick your tongue out. I wanna see that thing up close." Harry says firmly, and Louis complies easily, almost too easily.  
  
He pokes his tongue out, feeling a bit silly though, just sitting there with his tongue out like a five-year old making a grimace. But Harry seems satisfied, eyes inspecting the piercing very thoroughly. He moves his head around, watching it from different angles and Louis follows every movement, pretty amused with how focused Harry looks.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Harry's question broke the comfortable silence, eyes flicking up to meet Louis if only for a second, before they land once again on the piercing.  
  
"Yeah, throbbed for _days_ , but it was totally worth it." Harry watched Louis mouth while he spoke, clearly mad about himself for not noticing the piercing before. How could he have missed it? Might have something to do with the colour of Louis eyes. Cerulean blue, very much like his own piercing.  
  
"Er - Don't wanna sound creepy or something but, like, how does it feel to snog someone with a tongue piercing?" Harry asks, voice dripping slow as honey and he flusters delightfully. Or so Louis thinks. "I'm sorry but, you got me interested," Harry continues.   
  
Louis also thinks about another thing, like how he's going to explain how it feels to Harry. But then of course, Louis doesn't know how it feels since he hasn't ever snogged himself. It should be Harry telling him how it feels to snog someone with a tongue piercing. So he does something that he probably shouldn't, but he he'll deal with it later.  
     
He takes a quick breath, licks his lips and takes Harry's cheeks in his hands.  
  
He pulls Harry closer, and before Harry even gets the chance to protest, he capture Harry's soft lips into a kiss. Louis lips might be a little chapped, but Harry doesn't seem to mind. He just tries to comprehend that his cousin is kissing him. He finally lets his eyes shut close, enjoys how smoothly and experienced Louis' lips works against his own and tries not to moan when Louis' tongue tries to break through his lips. Willingly he lets it in, not putting up much of a fight for dominance. He feels the cold metal against his tongue, tasting the almost rusty taste and he loves it. He's kissed blokes before, sure, but none of them had a freaking tongue piercing and now he don't know if he ever wants to kiss someone without a tongue piercing, ever.  
  
Louis tries to remind himself that it's _just a snog_ , but he feels himself getting a little too worked up. Worked up, which means, he's starting to grow a what'll be a very awkward boner. But then, when he hears a oh so tiny noise from Harry, sounding much like a moan, he forgets all about it and flings himself fully at Harry.  
  
He straddles Harry's lap, never breaking the kiss itself, and he feels Harry's hand take a firm grip at the flesh on his hips. He's ignoring his _growing problem_ , if only for a minute, and just swirls his tongue a little bit more into Harry's mouth. A slightly louder moan leaves Harry's lips, or, not really leaving it because Louis's there to catch it. With his own mouth, though. But he's starting to realize that this all might be too much for just a snog, and he pulls back, breath uneven.  
  
Harry grunts quietly as Louis pulls back, lips still parted and even redder than before. Louis wants to kiss him again.

"Now you tell me, how it feels to snog someone with a tongue piercing," Louis breathes out, almost embarrassed because of how his voice sounds so breathless and pursy.  
  
"That was - god, that was the best snog ever. Like wow, I thought it'd be good, but not that good." Harry face becomes hotter with every word he's saying, but he's so honest it makes Louis heart flutter.  
  
"Hey! I'm a good snogger, with or without the piercing" Louis hits him lightly on the chest, and Harry huffs out a chuckle.  
  
"I don't know 'bout that, haven't snogged you without it, so, have nothing to compare to" Harry crooks an eyebrow, making Louis smile.  
  
"Take m'word for it, will you?"  
  
"Never." Harry says. Louis shifts in his lap, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with a raging hard-on while sitting in his _cousins_ lap. He accidentally presses his crotch down, meeting Harry's, who lets out a soft groan.  
  
"I'm sorry, I - I don't know, I just -" Louis stutters out an embarrassing apology, not really sure how to phrase it. ' _Sorry I got a hard-on while I snogged the shit out of you. Now, let's go downstairs to join the rest of our relatives to dinner because we're fucking COUSINS'_. No, maybe not like that.  
  
"Y'know," Harry begins, "I _could_ take care of that". He nods in the direction of their crotches, eyes big as a doe's with pupils bigger than the sun. There's almost nothing green left, all replaced by the blackness of his blown-out pupils.  
  
"Harry," Louis says warningly, "We're cousins."  
  
"Didn't stop you from snogging the shit out of me, nor gettin' a boner." Louis glares at Harry, who continues. "What? Y'know, in some countries cousins even gets to marry each other. I think that's in Sweden. Besides, it's not like we could get pregnant and have a child or something" Harry shrugs one shoulder, cause he knows he's right. They _can't_ have a child, Louis's not stupid, but still. But then again, he's in his _cousins_ lap, with a _boner_ , and _his cousin_ is offering to take care of it.  
  
"I think it doesn't even counts as incest because -" Harry rambling at a non-listening Louis, who puts his index finger over Harry's lips to silent him.  
  
"Shut up. You convinced me, now, hit me with your best shot. You've got..." Louis glances at the clock on his nightstand, "..an hour."  
  
"Oh I'll shoot something on you, just wait," Harry growls before he pulls Louis down for another kiss. This one's more hungry, more needy. Their first kiss were only testing the waters, this one's making you drown in it, completely pulling you in.  
  
Louis threads his fingers in Harry's curls, gripping and tugging at them to make Harry moan those delicious moans over and over again. He pushes Harry down on his back, hovering above him, lips still in contact. In very much contact. Tongues passing each other, slippery wet and warm, metal against Harry's soft tongue and it all feels so good.  
  
Harry makes a disapproving noise when Louis pulls away, breathing harshly through his nose as he mouths along Harry's jawline. Open-mouthed kisses making Harry's neck wet from all the saliva as Louis begins to suck dark bruises onto the fair skin.  
  
"Fuck," Harry whispers, moaning softly into the air as Louis smirks against his skin. When Louis leaves Harry's neck to admire his work, he pulls off his own sweater before tugging at Harry's. Harry immediately gets the hint, and in a second his shirt is off and leaves Louis almost starstruck. Harry's _so goddamn_ fit. Chest flexes slightly as he tries to pull Louis back so he can kiss him again.  
  
"No," Louis murmurs, still taking in the sweet view in front of him. Harry's navel piercing makes his cock twitch, and he wants to lick it, want to suck on it. "Is it healed?" Louis asks, and Harry frowns for a second before he gets what Louis means.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, sure, yeah it is" Harry whispers because he honestly don't care, Louis can do whatever he wants with his piercing, he's just so horny and eager he's about to explode. Louis just nods his head once. Then he crawls down Harry's lap, now straddling his knees instead of waist, his mouth in line with the cerulean metal.  
  
He kisses around it, tongue circling the skin, leaving traces of saliva and makes goose bumps appear on Harry's skin. He takes the top metal-ball in his mouth, sucks on it gently, oh so gently, and Harry whimpers. Louis feels his cock straining in his jeans, and it should be considered a miracle they hadn't actually burst yet. He lets go of the metal-ball, gets up on his knees an unbuttons his jeans.  
  
"I wanna ride you, okay?" He whispers to Harry. Would Harry even think of saying no?  
  
"Okay, okay, yeah - fuck Lou," Harry reaches down to unbutton his own jeans, gently pushing Louis off his legs so that he can pull them off completely. Louis gets off him, and gets out of his own jeans. He leans over the bed, opens up a drawer in his nightstand and pulls out a condom and lube. He throws them on the bed, next to Harry, before he pulls down his black briefs.  
  
His cock springs free, precum leaking from the tip and aching for just a little bit of touch. Harry's naked too, his cock lying hard and wet against his stomach, and he asks,  
  
"You wan' me to prep you?" And Louis nods, throat feels a bit thick. "Ass up, face down then," Harry commands, Louis couldn't be firm right now even if he tried. He complies obediently, knees planted firmly on the mattress with his bum up in the air and cheek pressed against the soft pillow.  
  
"God you've got a nice arse Lou, so fucking round," Harry murmurs as he grabs one of Louis cheeks in his hand, kneads it carefully.  
  
Louis sighs happily, pushes his bum against Harry in pure desperation for touch, and flutters his eyes closed. He hears the familiar sound of a lid opening, and lube being squeezed out onto fingers. With one hand placed on Louis bum, he circles the other hand's index-finger around Louis hole, making Louis shiver.  
  
"Looks so tight," Harry says quietly, barely nudging the tip inside. "Oh, and you are tight too."  
  
Louis wants to talk back, say something cheeky or straight up dirty, but his tongue is stuck in his throat, only letting by embarrassing whimpers and soft moans as Harry pushes his whole finger inside of him. He's not a virgin, far from, but he haven't had sex since the last time at the club. Which probably wasn't that long time ago. However, Harry has really long fingers, the longest he'd ever had inside of him, and they feel so _fucking_ good.  
  
"'Nother," Louis got out, so quietly Harry almost missed it. But he slips another one in along with the first, gets surrounded by the heat from the inside. Harry loves to finger someone open, he loves how they clench around his fingers, how tight they'll feel around his cock. He loved how needy they get, how they begs and whimpers until he finally fucks them into oblivion. Nothing can ever compare to that feeling, nothing.  
  
Louis is tight around him, almost feels like a virgin, and when he meets Harry's thrusts, Harry adds another one. Louis takes a sharp breath, feeling the stretch and the familiar burn, but he absolutely loves it. Louis body jolts as Harry's fingers brushes against his prostate.  
  
"Oh fuck," Louis says, hand gripping the sheet tightly.  
  
"Yeah? That feel good?" Harry teases, pushing his fingers in harder.  
  
"So good - yeah, but," Louis stops as Harry prods at his prostate again, an inhuman sound leaves his throat. Louis pulls Harry's fingers out of himself, because no matter how much he'd like to continue with that lovely fingering, he wants to ride Harry. Ride him so hard he forgets his own name.  
  
"Lay down" He demands, clears his throat when he feels how broken it sounds. Harry nods wordlessly, lies down on the bed with his cock standing proudly in the air. He's big, there's no need to pretend he's not, and Louis swallows. Louis reaches out for the condom, rips the little silver package open, and carefully rolls it on Harry's cock. Harry breathes through his nose, trying so hard not to cum as Louis drizzles some lube into his hand and grips Harry's cock in order to smear it out on it.  
  
He then proceeds to straddle Harry's waist, Harry's cock wedged between his arse-cheeks. Louis slides it in between them, making Harry's hands fly up to squeeze his thighs, deep growls erupting from his throat.  
  
"Fuck Lou, don't - Don't be a - tease, don't -" Harry's voice sound so strangled, like his throat is snarled up or something.  
  
"Okay babe," Louis murmurs, taking a firm grip at the base of Harry's cock. Harry sucks in a breath, tries once again not to cum on the spot, as Louis sinks down on him.  
  
Only the tip is inside the unbelievable tightness, but it makes Harry gasp loudly. Louis curses as he sinks down even further, only to stop when he has swallowed Harry*s whole length.  
  
Then he takes a deep breath, before he lifts his bum up and slides Harry out almost all the way. Slamming back down again, his speed starts to increase when the burn has been replaced with nothing but pleasure. Harry fills him up, no doubt about it, and he desperately tries to find the right angle. He shifts the thrusts slightly every time he grinds back down. Hand planted in Harry's chest, nails digging into the soft skin, makes Harry cry out his name.  
  
"Shh babe," Louis says as quiet as possible, "We need to be quiet, okay?" Harry nods frantically, he does understand that they need to keep the noise down, but shit, with Louis around his cock it's impossible to keep quiet.  
  
He puts his hands on Louis hips, not trying to get in a battle of control because he know he'll lose, but just to have something to hold on to while Louis keeps slamming up and down. Louis feel Harry's thumbs dig into his flesh on his hips, and it only encourages him to grind down even harder. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, keeping himself from screaming Harry's name out loud, and then he decides to hover above Harry's chest, face aligned with each other.  
  
Harry lets out warm puffs of breaths against Louis, hands leaving Louis' hips in order to cup his jaw and pull him in for a kiss. It's sloppy, spreading saliva on more places than one, but it's good. Harry can't get over Louis' piercing, sucking on Louis tongue just to feel even more of it. Louis rolls his hips in circles, varies it with simply rocking them up and down in a hard pace.  
  
Then, a soft cry escapes his lips as Harry's cock brushes against his prostate. Harry's thumbs caresses his cheeks, his mouth swallowing every cry Louis lets out as Harry meets his hips-roll.  
  
"Fuck Haz," Louis cries against Harry's lips, breath mingling in the most lovely way possible. Harry can't even comment Louis choice of nickname, before he feels his abdomen tighten. He's close, so close, but Louis'll cum first, he's determined to let Louis cum first.  
  
"Are- are you close?" Harry asks, cause he has to know if he'll be able to hold himself back. It takes all his self-control not to just fill up the condom and jack Louis off after. He won't do that, but he's  _just so close.  
_  
"Uh-huh, just- fuck, right there, c'mon."  
  
Louis buries his face in the crook of Harry's neck, mouth ajar and pressed against the slightly damp skin. Harry grabs Louis bum roughly, pounds into him at a pace that takes all his energy left, and when he feels Louis teeth sink into his shoulder, he knows Louis's cumming. The bite gets harder as he feels Louis spurt out between their bodies, landing on Harrys stomach.  
  
Harry's not _close_ anymore, no, he's already _there_ , filling the condom up with warm, white cum and Louis name on his lips. His vision gets blurry, thoughts disappearing and all he hears is Louis moans against his shoulder and nothing else. He stiffens up as the spurting begins to end, grip on Louis bum is convulsively and he's sure he's leaving some pretty bad bruising there. But he doesn't care, all he feels is the sweet taste of release, and he's so blissful he's done. Outworn. Completely finished.  
  
His curls are stuck to his forehead due to the sweat, breath uneven and body glistering in sweat and cum. And Louis, who is still atop of him, also a panting mess. Harry reaches down, a bit awkwardly and ungracefully, and pulls his softening cock out of Louis arse, making Louis whimper against his shoulder. So he's alive, that's a good sign.  
  
The whimpering mess, aka Louis, finally rises from his comfortable position and separates with Harry's abused shoulder and sits up, still straddling Harry's abdomen.  
  
"That was - I - it was -" He can't get the words out. His throat is thick, his mind is empty or completely overwhelmed, he hasn't decided yet. He don't know if he wants to say so many things at once, how unbelievable that was, or if he wants to lay down besides Harry and just curl up into a ball and sleep until he dies, and then sleep some more next to Harry.  
  
Harry just shushes him, pulls him back down but instead lays him down besides him, and just nuzzles up against Louis, breathing in the sweet scent of both sex and Louis.  
  
"We have to - we got to go downstairs again," Louis says after a minute of regaining his conscious, disappointment dripping through his voice.  
  
"I know," Harry whispers into Louis hair.  
  
"Sorry I bit you," Louis whispers back, turning around in the bed to face Harry and glances down at his shoulder. He raises his hand to touch the mark he left, shaped as his teeth and red and swollen.  
  
"It's okay, I liked it," Harry says wryly, lips curved into a smile.  
  
"We have to get dressed now," Louis states, though his eyelids feel a bit heavy. He wriggles out of Harry's arms, walks into the bathroom just to walk right back with a flannel in his hand. "Here". He hands Harry the flannel, who wipes away the cum and sweat before handing it back. Louis makes a face, scrunching up his nose but his smile is fond.

They dress up in silence, and just before they're about to walk back down, Harry speaks up.  
  
"Er, Louis - I just wanna say thanks or something, that was - That was really good. Perfect even".  
  
"Oh shut up you sap," Louis eyes crinkles when he smiles, "It was good for me too, you've got a huge cock for a sixteen-year old."  
  
"Seventeen," Harry corrects.  
  
"Whatever," Louis says before he grabs Harry's arm and drags him downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
They're greeted by Louis' mum, who tells them to get a seat and get something to eat. They sit across from each other, exchanging glances throughout the entire meal.  
  
"So boys, what did you two talk about upstairs then?" Anne asks once she's sat down next to Harry, raising one eyebrow towards a slightly blushing Louis.  
  
"Oh. We talked about moving to Sweden." Harry says with a satisfied smirk on his lips and Louis looks up from his plate, eyes wide.  
  
"Sweden? What on earth are you going to do in Sweden?"

**Author's Note:**

> so...................
> 
> thank you for reading!!!  
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/louisftbum) and i'll love you forever  
> already do but yeah,  
> thank you for reading!!  
> honestly, means a lot,  
> thank you again!!
> 
> i'll go now bye


End file.
